Treehouse TV
| picture format = 1080i HDTV | network = | owner = YTV Canada, Inc. (Corus Entertainment) | slogan = You're watching Treehouse! | country = Canada | broadcast area = Canada | headquarters = Toronto, Ontario | former names = The Treehouse | replaced names = | sister names = YTV Nickelodeon | timeshift names = | web = | sat serv 1 = Bell TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 553 (SD) Channel 1640 (HD) | sat serv 2 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 2 = Channel 206 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable systems | cable chan 1 = Channel slots vary on each operator | iptv serv 1 = Bell Aliant Fibe TV | iptv chan 1 = Channel 253 (SD) Channel 500 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV | iptv chan 2 = Channel 560 (SD) Channel 1560 (HD) | iptv serv 3 = Bell MTS | iptv chan 3 = Channel 155 (SD) Channel 1155 (HD) | iptv serv 4 = Optik TV | iptv chan 4 = Channel 9601 (SD) Channel 601(HD) | iptv serv 5 = SaskTel | iptv chan 5 = Channel 91 (SD) Channel 391 (HD) | iptv serv 6 = VMedia | iptv chan 6 = Channel 65 (HD) | online serv 1 = StackTV | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television }} Treehouse TV (or Treehouse) is a Canadian English language specialty channel that was launched on November 1, 1997.Canadian ‘prodcos’ tot TV talent perks up preschool market Retrieved on March 29, 2018 Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, Inc., a subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. History Treehouse was originally a programming block on YTV. It aired weekday mornings until 1998, after which it was replaced with an unhosted block, called "YTV Jr.". While most hosted blocks had one or two hosts, Treehouse had three PJs (Program Jockeys) and was also co-hosted by The Fuzzpaws, which were stuffed animal puppets. As the name suggests, it was set in a tree house. PJ Katie had her own TV show, called PJ Katie's Farm, where she acted out stories with clay animals. After the Treehouse block ended, The Fuzzpaws got their own show on YTV Jr. and PJ Katie went on to become Jenny on The Zone (Katie was her middle name; there already was a Jenny with YTV at the time she was a PJ ). The name YTV Jr. was later dropped; however, there was still children's programming shown at the time, but there was no special name given to it. Lawsuit On July 19, 2019, Nelvana Enterprises and Corus Entertainment filed a copyright infringement lawsuit against a medical marijuana dispensary chain, known as "Treehouse Dispensary", alleging the chain "wilfully copied and is using a confusing similar imitation" of the Treehouse TV logo. An attorney for the dispensary contested the claims and said that the business "categorically denies that its logo infringes on any existing trademarks in the United States." Programming Video on demand service In 2005, Corus Entertainment began offering a video on demand service called Treehouse On Demand to cable providers such as Rogers Cable and Cogeco, delivering content from Treehouse TV. It is offered as a free service to customers who subscribe to each providers digital cable service. Some providers such as SaskTel offer it as a standalone premium subscription service. Treehouse Direct Treehouse Direct is a multilingual YouTube service that specializes in various animated and live action series, including those from Nelvana, another division of Corus Entertainment, along with select Nickelodeon series. International distribution * Jamaica - distributed on Flow Cable systems. * The Bahamas - distributed on Cable Bahamas systems. See also * Family Jr. * List of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV * Telebimbi * Télémagino * TeleNiños * Yoopa References External links * Category:Children's television networks in Canada Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Television channels and stations established in 1997 Category:Commercial-free television networks Category:Canadian analog cable television networks Category:English-language television stations in Canada